travaux d'amitié
by nerya
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès est terminée. Tous les chevaliers ont décidé d'oublier le passé et de pardonner. Mais deux chevaliers n'arrive plus à communiquer... Cependant un petit problème technique pourrait arranger tout cela.


Travaux d'amitié :

Camus maudit une fois de plus Shion et ses projets de travaux. D'accord, le sanctuaire avait été malmené lors des dernières batailles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour décider de rénover tous les temples ! Même s'il devait avouer que c'était une bonne idée, il ne pouvait plus supporter la cohabitation avec Milo. Le Verseau avait en effet dû s'installer chez son meilleur ami lors du début des travaux dans son temple.

Au début tout c'était bien passé. Mais très vite, la situation était devenue assez gênante. Le scorpion avait beau être l'un des seuls à le connaitre réellement, Camus n'oubliait pas leur confrontation dans le temple de la Vierge. Il sentait aussi parfois l'embarras de Milo quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ils allaient encore s'ignorer longtemps.

Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment. Les deux amis étaient dans la chambre du Scorpion et travaillaient chacun de leur côté pour leurs cours du lendemain. En effet, après leur résurrection, les chevaliers avaient tous décidé d'avoir une vie à côté du sanctuaire. Et comme la plupart des chevaliers n'avait pas vraiment fait d'études, ils avaient commencé par s'inscrire à l'université pour certains, à des écoles plus techniques pour d'autres. Les plus jeunes avaient une vingtaine d'années, il était facile de faire croire qu'ils commençaient seulement leurs études. C'est ainsi que Shaka se retrouvait à apprendre le droit ou encore Mû à étudier la psychologie. Milo avait surpris tout le monde en choisissant médecine. Par contre, personne ne s'étonna de voir Camus se diriger vers la littérature.

Le Verseau terminait un devoir sur les poètes français quand il entendit le gardien de la huitième maison approcher.

« -La poésie française, lut-il en observant la feuille de son ami, voilà un sujet que tu connais encore mieux que les autres.

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas un avantage, répliqua son interlocuteur. C'est même tout le contraire : mon professeur attend de moi un travail irréprochable et le ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui en rendre un. »

Milo le fixa avec étonnement. Depuis quand Camus était-il devenu si défaitiste ? Il allait lui demander quand il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas le déranger si ce devoir était important. Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau pour commencer à travailler.

Camus soupira. Cette situation devenait invivable. Il était là depuis deux semaines et ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. Ils continuaient à se regarder comme des étrangers. C'est Shion qui devait enrager. Car l'espion du sanctuaire avait très bien compris pourquoi le Grand Pope avait décidé que Camus aille habiter chez Milo le temps des travaux. Tous les chevaliers d'or s'étaient réconciliés sauf eux. Même Aioros avait pardonné à Saga et à Shura, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Camus aurait voulu en pleurer. Mais voilà, sa condition de chevaliers des glaces ne lui permettait pas de ressentir certaines choses. Et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Bon sang ce que ça faisait mal !

Une voix le retira de ces réflexions :

« -Camus... Camus... GABRIEL !

-Hein...Heu... Pardon, Milo, tu disais ?

-Je te demandais juste si tu pouvais me prêter un crayon, je ne retrouve plus les miens. »

Le Verseau lui tendit l'objet avant de replonger dans son travail et ses pensées. Milo commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il avait cru un instant apercevoir de la confusion dans les yeux de son ami. Et puis, il n'avait pas réagi quand le Scorpion l'avait appelé par son véritable prénom qu'il détestait et qu'il avait soigneusement caché aux autres. Milo n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quand il lui avait posé la question, le onzième gardien lui avait répondu que cela ne lui allait pas, qu'il était loin d'être un ange. Milo avait alors répliqué que Deathmask n'ont plus ne portait pas bien son prénom, cela n'empêchait pas Aphrodite de l'appeler par le si mignon petit surnom « Angie » à tout bout de champ. Aiolia, qui était aussi dans la confidence, avait éclaté de rire à cette remarque, suivit de prêt par Milo. Camus, lui, avait simplement sourit mais ce sourire avait réchauffé le cœur de ses deux camarades, surtout Milo. Ironique, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, à ce moment-là, Milo avait pensé que, même s'il affirmait le contraire, le français ressemblait à un ange. Et il s'était promis de le revoir, ce sourire si rare qui avait des allures de trophées.

Le maître des lieux pensa que, s'il voulait revoir Camus sourire comme ce jour-là, il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas lancer la conversation comme ça, il fallait le prendre par surprise, lui faire perdre ses moyens... Et ça c'était pas gagné ! Il concocta un plan assez simple mais efficace. Il lui posa alors toutes sortes de questions. Elles allaient de « comment écrit-on Antibiotique ? » à « Tu crois qu'il fera beau demain ? » tout en passant par « Tu peux me passer ta gomme, je crois que j'ai oublié mon plumier chez Aiolia ». Ce fut cette dernière remarque qui fit réagirent Camus :

« - Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le chercher ?

-Et bien, parce qu'il vient regarder un film avec moi ce soir et qu'il me le rapportera à ce moment-là ».

Le grec sourit pour jouer les innocents, ce qui ne rata pas :

« -Bien sûr, et puis tu vas me dire que c'est pour Aphrodite que tu t'intéresses à la météo, fit Camus, ironique.

-Non, c'est le début de la conversation qu'on va avoir, toi et moi, répliqua Milo, sautant sur l'occasion pour déstabiliser le français. »

Celui-ci le fixa un instant, puis détourna le regard. Le Scorpion rassembla tout son courage pour lui parler.

« -Je m'excuse, commença-t-il, je sais que ça n'a pas vraiment était facile pour Saga, Shura et toi. J'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je... ».

Camus l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ils étaient maintenant face à face ? Ils se fixaient, comme lorsqu'il jouaient enfant à celui qui regardait l'autre le plus longtemps, sachant que celui qui détournerait le regard aurait perdu. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, avant que Camus prenne la parole.

« -Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute... Et puis, c'est moi, qui suis en tort. Après que nous soyons revenus, je t'ai évité, je ne voulais plus tomber dans le même piège que la première fois. »

Milo le regarda, étonné. Mais que voulait dire son ami ? Et si…

Mais Camus ne le laissa pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses réflexions.

« Tu ne comprends pas, je suppose. Et bien c'est simple : je n'arrive pas à être le chevalier du Verseau en ta présence. Je suis sensé être froid et distant, quand tu es dans les parages, impossible. Je dois oublier mes sentiments, tu es toujours dans mes pensées. C'est simple, quand tu es là, je suis... et bien je suis moi ».

Milo n'en revenait pas. Jamais Camus ne s'était confié ainsi. Et lui, pauvre idiot, n'avait rien compris ! Le malaise de son ami n'avait rien avoir avec Hadès, il remontait à plus loin. Il vit Camus baisser la tête. En voyant son manque de réaction, le Verseau devait penser qu'il se foutait bien de son petit discours. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Milo s'avança vers le français et le pris dans ses bras. Il sentit Camus sursauter, il n'avait pas l'habitude de contact physique si rapproché. Mais il se laissa bercer par Milo. Celui-ci sourit voyant que le Français avait fini par s'endormir.

Bon ben, pour lui, ce sera le canapé aujourd'hui.

Aiolia sortit du temple du Scorpion avec un grand sourire. Enfin ! Shion allait être heureux, mais ça à vrai dire, il s'en foutait. Par contre, que ses deux amis d'enfance se soient réconciliés, il en était soulagé. Il n'en pouvait plus de les voir sombrer petit à petit dans la dépression. Il ne s'arrêta pas dans son temple et continua de marcher jusqu'à la troisième maison où il fut accueilli par Saga. Le Lion lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Ils se félicitèrent d'avoir refusé d'héberger Camus et d'avoir proposé à Shion de le loger au huitième temple.


End file.
